Cambios Inesperados
by angel aria li
Summary: Sakura aun esperaba frente aquella puerta en el aeropuerto por donde la persona mas importante para ella se habia ido. Pero mientras, decide ir a estudiar a tokio junto a Tomoyo, y sin embargo a ultimo momento decide quedarse en Tomoeda por que es incomodo estar con Sak. Un segundo, ¿quien es Sak Yamamoto?
1. Prologo

Sakura estaba parada frente a aquella puerta donde a sus 11 años la persona que mas quería abordo el avión que los separo y no los volvió a juntar ya mas. Ya han pasado 4 años, ya las vacaciones de verano acababan de terminar y Sakura iniciaría En la Academia de Tokio junto Tomoyo.

-Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Sí, solo quiero que los muchachos dejen de perseguirme

-No es tan malo…

-¡Si lo es!, yo aun lo espero…

-Lo sé – sonrió – ¿vamos?

-Si. Sak ha de extrañarte – Ambas rieron y empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta de embarque


	2. Chapter 1: El Nuevo Alumno

Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Alumno

* * *

Sak se levanto pesadamente con el sonido de la alarma. a sus 16 años le costaba mas levantarse. Miro a su alrededor y se vio solo en la habitación, al escuchar su teléfono lo tomo y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

"Levantate, te quedan 10 minutos. Atte: Eriol. H"

-10…minutos…- abrió los ojos como platos

¡QUEEEEE!

-¿Y eso que fue? – decía en ese momento Tomoyo Daidouji

-Sak se quedo dormido de nuevo. Vivimos justo al lado del edificio donde vemos clases, en el primer 1º piso del dormitorio y aun así llega tarde

-No seas tan duro con Sak

-Pero…

-Eriol – El inglés suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado

-De acuerdo – entro un chico de cabellos azules y ojos plateados

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a Sakura?

-Saku decidió quedarse en Tomoeda, no quería dejar a su hermano ni a su padre. Además es muy incomodo para ella estar junto a Sak

-¿eran novios?

-si – Eriol miro su reloj

-Bien – se paro junto a la puerta – 5, 4, 3, 2,1… - abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el ojiverde en el suelo hiperventilando – hola Sak

-Ho-hola E-eriol

-¿Agua?

-Si por favor – dijo casi arrastrándose hasta el asiento donde lo esperaba su novia

-Toma – le ofreció la botella de agua

-Gracias Tommy

-fue rápido

-Es que dormi con la ropa de ayer – dijo con una gota en la nuca

-¿no te aseaste?

-Si, solo puede cepillar mis dientes – dijo y suspiro – ire a bañarme en el descanso – Tomoyo rio

-llegaste a tiempo, el profesor acaba de salir

-Que bien, no se dara cuenta – empezó a beber el agua

-No lo creo – Sak escupió toda el agua

-¡AAHH!

-Llegas tarde Yamamoto

-Lo siento profesor…

-Bien siéntense todos

-Idiota – murmuro Sak entre dientes

-¿Dijo algo señor Yamamoto? – a Sak se le erizo la piel

-No, Na-nada

-Bien. Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos color ámbar, el profesor empezó a escribir su nombre. Tomoyo y Eriol no podían creer lo que veían, Syaoran Li, jamás pensaron volver a verlo desde que dejo japon cuando eran niños. Syaoran viajo a japon para recolectar las cartas Clow, asi se conocieron ellos, sakura y syaoran, volviéndose con el tiempo buenos amigos.

Mientras tanto y como siempre, Sak estaba viendo hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba música

-Siéntate junto a Yamamoto – el chino avanzo hasta un puesto vacio, Tomoyo lo observo bien y luego comenzó a llamar a su novio

-Sak – lo empujo – Sak…escúchame Sak – el moreno se dio cuenta y volteo

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-Ya viste al nuevo alumno - El volteo y miro al chico a su lado

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No se te hace conocido?, tal vez de una foto – frunció el ceño

-No, ¿debería? – dijo y se puso sus auriculares, Tomoyo se desespero

-Sak, es Syaoran – Sak no respondió - ¡SAKARI YAMAMOTO! – todos voltearon a verlos

-¿desea algo señorita Daidouji?

-N-no profesor

-Bien, continuemos la clase…

Las clases continuaron tranquilamente. La campana sonó y todos empezaron a Sali, Sak estaba a punto de irse hasta que se acordó de su novia

-Vamos Tommy – La chica estaba dominada por un aura demoniaca que asusto hasta al propio Eriol

-¡NO VOY A IR CONTIGO, TONTO! – Tomoyo se sentó y Sak solo se encogió de hombros

-Como quieras. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento Eriol – Sak salió y ellos se acercaron a syaoran

-Entonces…¿te quedas en Japón? – el volteo y le sonrio a sus amigos

-Eso espero…pero necesito hablar con Sakura

-Ella está en Tomoeda

-Pero…- Entro un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos grises

-Disculpen ¿saben donde esta Sakari Yamamoto?

-Acaba de irse a la cafetería – le indico Eriol

-Gracias…

-¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Tomoyo – te acompaño, vamos

* * *

Mientras tanto, bajo un árbol se encontraba Sak que como siempre miraba con mucha tranquilidad el cielo azul

-Ese chico…se me hace familiar… - lo pensó detenidamente y negó con la cabeza – no, no lo conozco

-Sak – miro hacia arriba y estaba Tomoyo junto a un rubio que ya el conocía – Debemos hablar

TERRAZA DE LA ACADEMIA DE TOKIO / 4:30 PM

-¿A dónde van? – pregunto Len, ya era común que el grupo de amigos estuviera hay. Eriol leía y Len observaba a sus amigos

-Iremos al aeropuerto, hoy llega una amiga y la buscaremos, se quedara unos días en mi dormitorio. Como llega tarde nos quedaremos en el apartamento de Sak, los llamaremos cuando lleguemos

-De acuerdo

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

* * *

-Oye Eriol… ¿Sabes algo de Sakura?

-Solo se que planeaba estudiar aquí, pero a último momento se quedo y bajo del avión

-Ya veo… - La puerta se abrió

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo una alegre Tomoyo

- Buenos días – dijeron los chicos al unisonó

-¿Solo están ustedes 2?

-Si, los demás están en detención – contesto Syaoran mientras miraba su cuaderno

-¿Por qué?

-Larga historia – dijeron ambos

-Bueno, ¡Adivinen a quien traje!

-¿ A Sak? – dijo Eriol

-No, a mi – Los chicos miraron a la puerta

¡NO PODIAN CREER LO QUE VEIAN!

Continuara…

Proximo capitulo:

Capitulo 2: Decepciones

-¿me dirias como se conocieron Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y tu?

-claro

ºººººººººººº

-¡Lo prometiste!

-lo se y de verdad lo siento - se acerco a ella

-No, ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

ºººººººººººº

-tal vez vuelva a Hong Kong - el chino miro al cielo

-Cobarde

* * *

eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda, pregunten (sin insultos)

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 2: decepciones

Capitulo 2: Decepciones

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo una alegre Tomoyo

- Buenos días – dijeron los chicos al unisonó

-¿Solo están ustedes 2?

-Si, los demás están en detención – contesto Syaoran mientras miraba su cuaderno

-¿Por qué?

-Larga historia – dijeron ambos

-Bueno, ¡Adivinen a quien traje!

-¿ A Sak? – dijo Eriol

-No, a mi – Los chicos miraron a la puerta

¡NO PODIAN CREER LO QUE VEIAN!

* * *

-¡Sakura! – dijeron Syaoran y Eriol, Tomoyo solo sonrió

-Hola chicos

-Pense que te quedarías en Tomoeda… - Ambos se sonrojaron

-N-no, decidi estudiar aquí. Extraño mucho a Tommy, Eriol…

-Ya veo, yo… - lo interrumpe

-Ah!, Tambien a Sak – a Syaoran le salió una vena en la frente

-¿Sak? ¿Quién es?

-Tu compañero de asiento, el moreno de ojos verdes que fue poco y amable contigo

-¿Qué tanto hablan de mi? – Dijo Sak entrando – Oigan chicas me dejaron cargando sus cosas ¡YO SOLO!

-Vamos Sak no te enojes – las chicas le sonrieron, el suspiro derrotado, si había algo con lo que no podía luchar, era la sonrisa de esas 2

-De acuerdo, pero me deben un masaje, creo que Sakura tiene piedras en la maleta – ambas rieron - ¿ya los conociste a todos, Sakura?

-En realidad ya conozco a Syaoran y a… ¿Eriol? – El ingles estaba envuelto en una aura demoniaca desde que Sak entro - ¿estás bien?

-Si claro – dijo entre dientes con ironía y con un tic en el ojo

-Bien… creo

-Bueno chicos debo decirles algo – todos miraron a Tomoyo – Sak y yo terminamos

- ¡¿Qué?! – todos estaban muy sorprendidos

-¿desde cuando? – dijo Sakura

-hace 3 meses – todos abrieron los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué creen que esta tan pegado a Sakurita?

-¿Eh?, no me digas que… - el chino empezó a sudar frio

-¡Sak y Sakura son novios! – Apareció por atrás Yamazaki

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos, incluyendo a… ¿eh?, ¿También Sak y Sakura?

-Esperen, ¿Por qué gritan ustedes dos?

-¡YAMAZAKI, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA! – Sak comenzó a perseguir al chico

-¿Alguien podría contestarme?

-E-eso no es cierto – Dijo Sakura entre molesta y nerviosa – si fuimos novios pero eso fue hace un año – ambos se miraron sonrojados, Sak entro en ese momento hiperventilando

-Ese Yamazaki me las va a pagar, voy a buscar a la tal Chiharu un dia de estos

-Eriol, Sak, ¿me acompañan a la cafetería? – dijo ignorando a su amigo

-Dile al la vida, ¿Qué dices Sr… - vio a su amigo - … ¿Eriol?

-Vamos Sakari, acompañemos a esta bella dama – Eriol parecía haber tocado el cielo

-Puedo ir con us… - ya se habían ido

-Sa-sakura. ¿podemos hablar?

-S-si dime –el miro al suelo

-¿recuerdas que te dije que cuando volviera todo sería como debía ser?

-Si. La verdad es que te esperado por mucho tiempo, y no me arrepiento de nada, porque eres muy especial para mi Syaoran – Sonrio mientras se sonrojaba – Syaoran la miro, le dolia lo que hiba a tener que hacer

"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano.

El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así,

Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose.

-Hace un año, mi Madre comenzó a presionarme con que mi clan esta primero, se supone que el jefe del clan debe estar casado ya a sus 18 años. Sin embargo con la muerte de mi padre mi madre ha estado velando siempre por el clan Li. Asi que ya es tiempo de que me convierta en el jefe del clan

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste

Una por una. Cerré los ojos.

A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí

Me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?

Quiero decírtelo más veces, estos sentimientos desbordan así

Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,

Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

-Que… con eso, mi madre decidió que lo mejor sería que me casara… - saco la mano de su bolsillo – asi que… hace 3 meses que… que me case, Sakura – le mostro el anillo plateado que tenia en su dedo. La castaña sintió como se le partía el corazón

-No puede ser cierto… - el se acerco e intento tomar su mano

-Sakura… - ella lo empujo bruscamente

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, NO ME TOQUES! – comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

-Sakura por favor escúchame… - ella retrocedió

-No quiero…¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI NUNCA MAS!

Quiero volverme y salir corriendo,

Quiero ir tras de ti, pero

La soledad de la tarde se tragó ese valor.

-Sakura no me digas eso, yo no quería…

-Todo este tiempo esperándote, pensando en cómo sería todo después de que regresaras, sintiendo como se me caía el alma al saber que aun no volvías, y tu… y tu solamente ignoraste todo y te casaste…- la interrumpió

-¡NO ME CASE POR AMOR!

-debí hacerle caso… el me lo dijo… me dijo que a lo mejor encontrarías a alguien o vendrías por mí... ¡SAK TENIA RAZON! – cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte

-¡¿Sak te dijo eso?!

-El día en que terminamos estábamos peleando…

FLASHBACK

-Sakura deja el pasado atrás de una vez por todas

-¡no puedo!, sabes que Syaoran es la persona que mas quiero

-entonces ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-te he llegado a querer, pero por más que intente alejarme de aquellos recuerdos, no puedo, amo a Syaoran

-¿y si busco a otra mujer? ¿si vuelve que harás? tal vez venga por ti, pero piensa ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que encentre a otra mujer? – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar – piénsalo, y que quede claro que con esto, ya no soy tu novio – se detuvo y volteo a verla con una sonrisa algo triste – solo tu amigo – continuo con su camino, dejando a una confundida Sakura

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Estoy dentro de tu cara sonriente,

Solo un poco separada.

Es como si me hubiese convertido en una niña perdida, a punto de llorar.

Si fuese dócil podría vivir aún sin esta clase de sentimientos.

-No sabe ni siquiera cual es nuestra historia…

-Si la sabe, me asegure de contarle todo

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada… no puedo estar contigo…

-¡Lo prometiste!

-lo sé y de verdad lo siento - se acerco a ella

-No, ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – se fue corriendo del salón

-Lo siento, mi amada flor del cerezo…

Sólo existo yo aquí, vacía, gritando,

Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,

Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

(Canción: Suki Dakara de Katou Izumi)

* * *

Bajo un árbol estaban sentados Eriol, Tomoyo y Sak, contando anécdotas de su infancia. Pero Sak estaba preocupado, ¿Sakura estaría bien? , no paraba de pensar en eso. Cuando era su novia, ambos pasaban ese mismo lapso de tiempo discutiendo, tenia el presentimiento de que el chino escondía algo ¿pero que?

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿ese es el mismo Syaoran por el que termine con Sakura?

-Sí, ¿Qué creen que estén hablando ahora? - Tomoyo miro hacia la ventana de su salón

-No se preocupen, esos dos se quieren demasiado, tal vez estén en lo suyo – dijo Eriol

-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!, ¿desde cuándo eres tan pervertido?

-Querida Tomoyo, no soy un pervertido

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que cuando dice que estaban "en lo suyo" me refería a que debían estar besándose, la pervertida eres tu – Tomoyo se sonrojo furiosamente, Eriol no paraba de reir. En cuanto a Sak, no paraba de ver hacia su salón

-Tomoyo

-Dime Sak

-¿me dirías como se conocieron Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y tu?

-claro

asi la amatista comenzó a narrarle toda la historia de cómo Sakura se convirtió en una card captor. Y para los que se lo preguntan, Sak si sabe de magia porque el también es un hechicero, maneja magia muy poderosa y ha entrenado con sakura muchas veces.

-Vaya, pasaron por muchas cosas

-Si… - Tomoyo volteo - ¡ahí viene Sakura! – todos voltearon y notaron muy rara a las castaña, Sak se acerco a ella

-Sakura ¿estás bien? – ella levanto la mirada y el supo enseguida lo que pasaba - ¿Por qué lloras? – ella solo se limito a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-El…el…Syaoran… - la castaña no podía hablar

-no hables solo llora – Sakura siguió llorando toda la mañana

* * *

-Sabes Eriol, no crei que lo tomaría así

-Está muy dolida Syaoran

-tal vez vuelva a Hong Kong - el chino miro al cielo

-Cobarde

-¿eh?

Syaoran y Eriol voltearon y se encontraron con

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 3: Sabes Que La Perdiste ¿verdad

CAPITULO 3: Sabes que la perdiste, ¿verdad?

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sabes Eriol, no creí que lo tomaría así

-Está muy dolida Syaoran

-tal vez vuelva a Hong Kong - el chino miro al cielo

-Cobarde

-¿eh?

Syaoran y Eriol voltearon y se encontraron con…

* * *

-Sak… - murmuro Syaoran

-Si sabias las tradiciones de tu clan ¿Por qué la ilusionaste?...

-Yo no… - lo interrumpe

-¡5 AÑOS, SON 5 AÑOS! – lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-¡Sak suéltalo! – Eriol puso de pie

-¡CALLATE! – Volvió a mirar a Syaoran – es tu culpa que ella ya no sonría – lo lanzo contra la pared

-¡YO NO QUERIA ILUSIONARLA! – dijo levantándose rápidamente

-pero lo hiciste – lo empujo de nuevo – si tan solo mis celos no me hubiesen traicionado… si no hubiese terminado con ella y hubiese sido paciente, tal vez hubiese podido llegar a amarme – miro su celular, tenía una imagen de Sakura en su teléfono

-¿Qué haces con esa foto? – Syaoran frunció el ceño

-se la tome el día en que le pedí fuera mi novia

-pero ya no lo es, no debes tener esa foto

-Aun así, Sakura es mi amiga, y odio verla sufrir. ¿tú no? – dio la vuelta y se fue

Syaoran estaba confundido, por un lado estaba la mujer que amaba, y por el otro su deber como jefe de su clan. Sakura era la chica que desde que eran niños lo había aceptado como era, sin importarle como él la trataba, quizás ya no podía hacer nada para estar con ella, pero si podía alejarla de Sak, no dejaría que ese idiota tuviera a su pequeña Sakura

* * *

-Sak, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sakura frotando sus ojos

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya estoy bien – sonrió, Sak suspiro y la abrazo

-No finjas conmigo por favor Saku, no conmigo que te conozco tan bien… - la ojiverde cerro su ojos y lo abrazo. Se separaron y él le sonrió - ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?, es viernes y mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, así que podremos salir hasta tarde

-¿seguro?

-Si, vamos a divertirnos, lo prometo – sonrió

-Bien, déjame que me cambie y nos vemos en la entrada

-Mmm… no, mejor te espero aquí sentado – se sentó en el suelo

-Bien, como quieras – cerro la puerta, en ese momento llego Tomoyo

-Hola Sak, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No Tommy, solo estoy esperando a Sakura

-¿Qué intentas con Sakura? – su rostro se torno serio – Sakura no está en condiciones para que intentes algo con ella Sak, lo sabes

-Lo sé. Pero hare que ella se olvide de él, tratare de conquistarla – Tomoyo suspiro

-Cuídala mucho Sak, es mi prima y mejor amiga así que hagas lo que hagas, hazla feliz – lo miro

-Hare lo que esté a mi alcance, lo prometo – se abrió la puerta y salió Sakura

-Lista, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, adiós Tomoyo

-Adiós chicos – se despidió

-Adiós Tommy

Ambos avanzaron y se fueron al parque de diversiones, se divirtieron toda la tarde hasta que fue la hora de volver a la academia, Sak acompaño a Sakura hasta su habitación y se fue. Ella entro y cerro con seguro, al voltearse Tomoyo iba saliendo del baño

-Hola Sakurita, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, de hecho Tommy hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – se sentó – hoy hable con Sak sobre que haría en estas vacaciones y pues me pidió algo que no se si tú quieras aceptar…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues…

FLASHBACK

-oye Sakura, ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?

-Pues… - puso su dedo sobre su barbilla, luego suspiro – no lo sé, supongo que ir a Tomoeda

-¿Y si vamos todos juntos?, es decir, Eriol, Tomoyo, tu y yo

-¿seguro?

-claro será divertido – sonrió

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-No sé si quieras ir… - la interrumpe

-pero claro que quiero, ahora podre filmar a la hermosa Sakura en trajes de invierno diseñados por mi – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, a Sakura le salió una gota en la nuca

-To-Tomoyo…

* * *

-¿Iras entonces? – dijo Sak justo al lado de Eriol

-De acuerdo, será entretenido

-¡Muy bien!, hare que estas sea una navidad que Sakura no pueda olvidar

-¿intentaras conquistar a Sakura?

-Sí, hare que olvide a ese idiota de Li

-No subestimes a Syaoran, hará lo que sea para que Sakura lo perdone

-Y yo hare lo que sea para que me ame, asi que estamos a mano – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Como digas, buenas noches – apago las luces

-Buenas noches – se acostó y se durmió

* * *

-Sakura… - Syaoran estaba sentado en su cama mirando las fotos de su infancia cuando eran niños, esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica y miro al cielo – como cambian las cosas ¿verdad, padre? – apago su laptop y se fue a dormir

* * *

-Syaoran, ¿Por qué paso todo esto?, en un momento éramos muy felices – se sento en el balcón de su habitación y comenzó a cantar

(Inicio de canción)

El suave susurrar del viento invernal  
me comienza a estremecer cuando empieza a soplar

Tu aliento gélido se empieza a dibujar  
cada vez más blanco al exhalar

Es la estación del año en que me empiezo a marchitar  
Y esperar la primavera me da ánimos  
mientras mi vida se mantiene en una espiral  
Soy como un capullo en flor anhelando florecer

Mi destino es desolador  
eso yo lo sé muy bien  
pero me aferro a mi existencia  
Tengo tanto por vivir

Sólo espero dejar huella  
Una prueba de mi vida  
Sólo quiero demostrar que tengo aún...tanto por dar

Te suplico no cantar una triste canción  
Lo que menos necesito es deprimirme más  
Mientras siga a tu lado yo...sólo quiero sonreír  
y cantar una canción que me ayude a ser feliz

El tiempo ya pasó y pude entender  
que mis sentimientos nunca los conocerás  
Me siento incapaz de expresar esta emoción  
Aún así mi corazón estará unido a ti

Todo se ha oscurecido...  
Ya no escucho tu sonido...  
Tengo miedo...  
y siento frío...  
Quiero oír tu voz...

Todo se comienza a esfumar  
La conciencia empiezo a perder  
Pero tu sonrisa me la llevaré  
junto a mí

Por favor, sigue cantando una canción feliz  
Aunque te sientas triste y lleno de dolor

Te juro que estaré ahí para siempre junto a ti  
Dejaré mi corazón

Para estar juntos los dos

No me siento sola pues te tengo junto a mí  
Y aunque ya no te puedo ver y no te puedo oír  
siento aún tus manos cálidas que me estrechan con amor  
Tus latidos pueden expresar: "Para siempre te amaré"

Te suplico no cantar una triste canción

Mientras siga a tu lado yo sólo quiero sonreír  
y cantar una canción que me ayude a ser feliz  
Antes del momento de partir para ti voy a cantar  
Sobre todo tengo que decirte...  
Gracias, mi amor.

(Proof of life – Kagamine Rin)

Sakura se levanto del suelo y fue a su cama, se acostó y miro a su ventana por última vez en esa noche y dijo:

-¿Esto debía pasar, Mamá? – dijo y se durmió finalmente

* * *

DISCULPENMEEEE! lo siento mucho! T-T estoy en mes de examenes y me cuesta mucho subir los caps, espero que les guste

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 4 : Hemosas vacasiones de invier

Capitulo 4: Hermosas Vacaciones de Invierno (1/3)

* * *

Ya era sábado, por fin comenzarían las vacaciones de invierno e irían finalmente a Tomoeda. Sakura seguía en el mismo estado que aquel día: Triste, confundida, decepcionada y dolida. Sak había sido un gran amigo, mas de una vez se metió en problemas por querer estar con ella para consolarla, ella sentía que jamás podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Saku – ella lo miro – llego el autobús

-Pero Tomoyo y Eriol aun no llegan

-Consiguieron boletos para el de la tarde – la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al autobús, donde comenzaron a subir

-Sak – le llamo ella, el volteo a verla

-Dime – dijo el ayudándola a sentarse

-Gracias – sonrió tiernamente tomando su mano mientras el autobús arrancaba

-¿Por qué? – el la miro confundido

-Por todo – le tomo la otra mano – eres mi mejor amigo, te lo agradezco mucho – el la miro con ternura

-No es nada, tú eres mi pequeña sora

-¿Por qué sora?

-Porque eres tan hermosa como el cielo cuando esta azul en todo su esplendor – Sakura se sonrojo

-¿Te sientes mal? estas toda roja – puso una mano en su frente y la otra en la de la ojiverde, Sak también era muy despistado cuando se lo proponía

-N-no, estoy bien – dijo y se recostó en su hombro - ¿puedo dormir asi?

-Claro, duerme mi pequeña sora – le sonrió tiernamente

* * *

3 Horas después…

-Ok… bien,,, nos vemos allá – colgó – ya están en Tomoeda

-Bien, ahora no debemos dejar que Shaoran lo sepa

-¿De que no debo enterarme? – Tomoyo y Eriol dieron un pequeño salto

-Hola Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Sakura ¿la han visto? – justo por ahí pasaban Chiharu y Yamazaki

-¿Sakura? – Intervino Chiharu – fue de vacaciones junto a Sak

-Eriol, Tomoyo, ¿Ustedes Sabian?

-Pues… - dIjeron ambos, una chica se acerco a Eriol y toco su hombro

-Etto, disculpa, ¿sabes donde… - ella miro a Shaoran - ¡Shaoran!, te estaba buscando – a Shaoran se le helo la sangre al escuchar esa voz

-¡A-Amaloa! , ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues quería ir a ese pueblito en el que vivías cuando viniste a Japón. ¿Tomoeda, no?

-Si…pero… - ella miro Tomoyo y Eriol

-Oh disculpen, mucho gusto soy Amaloa Li – hizo una reverencia

-¿Eh?...¡QUEEEE! – Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron los ojos como platos, Amaloa era una chica muy bonita, les recordaba mucho a Sakura

-Sakura irá a visitar a su papá ¿Por qué no vamos todos?, ¿verdad Yamazaki?

-SI. Oigan, sabían en la antigüedad los japoneses guiaban a los dragones a las casas donde ofrecían como sacrificio a los padres y los adolescentes que…. – Chiharu lo interrumpió

-¡No vas a comenzar de nuevo con tus mentiras! – dijo mientras se lo llevaba

-Lástima que no me dejo intervenir – Eriol suspiro

-No deberían mentir así – lo regaño Tomoyo

-¿Era mentira? – dijeron Shaoran y Amaloa

-Se parece de cierta forma a Sakura – Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo

-¿Podemos ir Xiao lang?

-De acuerdo, vamos a Tomoeda…

-Gracias – lo abrazo y el solo suspiro

-Entonces apresúrense, el ultimo autobús de hoy sale a las 15:30 y son las 15:00, así que vamos – todos comenzaron a caminar a buscar su equipaje, sin duda seria un largo viaje

* * *

-¿Segura que esta bien que paseemos antes de ir a tu casa? – dijo Sak quien caminaba junto a la ojiverde en el parque pingüino

-Si, ¿te vas a quedar en mi casa?

-¿No hay problema?

-No, mi hermano ya se mudo junto a Midori. Parece que voy a ser tía – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices esta bien – le paso el brazo por los hombros – pero enserio, vamos a tu casa ya, me da pena con tu Papá

-Bien vamos, ¡alcánzame! – comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa

-¡Hey!, ¡No es justo Sakura! – comenzó a correr detrás de la castaña

* * *

-Esta tardando mucho – murmuraba entre dientes Touya Kinomoto

-Ten paciencia, tal vez paso algo que los retraso hijo

-Por eso mismo es que la llamo, pero no contesta su teléfono – dijo marcando de nuevo el numero de su hermana. El timbre sonó y el moreno enseguida abrió la puerta, encontrando así a su hermana- llegas tarde monstruo

-¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!

-Hola Touya

-Hola Sak – estrecharon sus manos y entraron

-¿y papá? – dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras que caían unas pequeñas lagrimas al suelo

-En la cocina, ¿Por qué llo… - ella corrió a la cocina y se detuvo al ver a su padre

-Hola hija - El abrió los brazos, ella solo corrió a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar

-Pa-papá, te e-extrañe mu-mucho – dijo sollozando, el la miro con preocupación

-¿Por qué lloras Sakura?

-M-mi hermano t-tenía razón, Shaoran ya… el ya… - comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Touya entro junto a Sak a la cocina

-¿Qué sucedió? – miro a Sak

-Esperemos a que ella se calme y les explico todo

* * *

-¡Demonios! - Grito Shaoran – perdimos el bus

-¿no hay otro bus a Tomoeda para hoy? – dijo Amaloa

No, solo para después de navidad

-¿y ahora que…

-¡Eriol!

-¿Shaoran?

-Usemos el hechizo de teletransportación

-¿Seguro Xiao lang? – Amaloa le tomo la mano

-Si

-Entonces yo ayudare

-Bien, hagámoslo – dijo Eriol

* * *

-Ya está Dormida – dijo Fujitaka - la llevare a su habitación – dijo cargándola y empezando a subir las escaleras

-Asi que eso paso, ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – Sak lo miro y sonrió levemente

-oye Touya, ¿Qué puedo hacer para animar a Sakura?

-Hoy hay un festival en el templo Tsukimine, llévala. ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo y no con Li?

-… - suspiro – has sabido ganarte a mi hermana sin aprovecharte de su inocencia. Sakura es muy fácil de manipular, en toda esta situación otros se hubieran aprovechado, tú la has apoyado en todo momento. Por eso confió en ti. El mocoso es diferente, siempre he tenido ese presentimiento de que lastimaría a Sakura tarde o temprano, y no me equivoque

-Ya veo…

-Pero también por la situación en la que están ambos

-Te refieres a… - tocaron el timbre

-Debe ser Yuki, despierta al monstruo

-¡Que ella no es ningún monstruo! – se levanto

-Como sea, solo despiértala

-Bien – comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Y… - Sak volteo – ten cuidado, ese monstruo muerde

-¡Touya, ella no es ningún monstruo! – El moreno abrió la puerta

-Hola Touya – miro a Sak – hola Sak

-¡Hola Yukito!

-Muévete bestia

-¡No soy ninguna bestia! – dijo Sak entre dientes mientras subia dando grandes zancadas. Touya sonrio levemente

-Es muy parecido a Sakura ¿cierto? – Dijo Touya

-Si, a pesar de que el… - Lo interrumpió

-Sera mejor que entres, Sakura bajara en cualquier momento – Yukito sonrió

-No cabe duda de que amas mucho a tu hermana

-Ya cállate y entra – dijo Touya con una vena en la frente, ambos entraron, Touya esperaba que su hermana estuviera mejor

* * *

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí, ¿y si mejor…- lo interrumpió

-Toca ya el timbre

-Pero

-¿Quiénes son? – Fujitaka le hablo a los individuos. Estos voltearon dejando sorprendido al padre de Sakura, no esperaba lo que veía

CONTINUARA…


End file.
